Impossible Years
by A. Simon Rowland
Summary: El deseo carnal es algo inevitable, el capricho y la codicia, la lujuria, como veneno que corrompe, que traiciona y destruye. El príncipe Perseus y el príncipe Nicolò deberán lidiar con el deseo sexual y el capricho que sienten mutuamente, los problemas que esto traerá y la guerra inminente que lo devastará todo, ¿Acaso hubo algo que estos dos Eros hicieron mal? [Percico]
1. Lussuria (Premessa)

_Lujuria, es aquel deseo sexual desenfrenado, descontrolado, de apetito voraz e incontrolable. Pecado que consume el alma, que te lleva al borde de un averno ardiente, que derrama pasión y gozo._

 _Gozar con ímpetu de tal placer brindado, el momento que dos cuerpos se fusionan con tal euforia, un sólo pensamiento en la mente, más..._

 _Respiraciones agitadas y gritos a plena noche, rasguños y sonidos tan vergonzosos..._

 _Un deleite para amantes jóvenes, inexpertos, con nervios a flor de piel, con la idea de seguir y seguir..._

 _Lujuria..._

 _Que pecado más dulce..._

 _Pecado que consumirá mi alma y me ha de llevar al segundo circulo del averno, donde mi alma será consumida por el fuego ardiente, rodeado de demonios, me hundiré en el pecado y la miseria, y he de arder durante eones._

 _Da igual._

 _Sentenciame que más da._


	2. ένας

Fragancia de mar mezclándose con el olor de dulces frutos rojos. Siente la suavidad en las manos al acariciar tan fina piel que recubre las piernas de su amante; tierna y lechosa piel, que le causa el antojo de morder y desgarrar, marcar y hacerle gritar.

 _Que excitante agonía_ , al sentir las mordidas en su cuello.

El futuro soberano del mar siente el amargo liquido de la roja sangre deslizarse por sus dientes, y sonríe, saboreando la amargura que moja su paladar, es excitante, y los sonidos tan indecentes que produce el futuro monarca que gobierna entre fantasmas en tierras de perpetuas tinieblas, lo hace un deleite al oído y vista.

— _Ancora, non si fermano._

 _Tan abrumadora y excitante resulta tal acto de dulce placer que carcome los cuerpos y enciende la llama de intensa pasión._

El príncipe de oscuros cabellos tiembla, siendo presa del calor que le recorre de pies a cabeza, sintiendo a su acompañante acariciar y apretar lo que se le de la gana. El héroe sigue ahí, atacando su cuello, saboreando su piel y marcando, es adictivo.

— _Nico..._

Su nombre saliendo de los labios del hombre de ojos de mar es tan cautivante, le envía directo al borde.

— _Percy, si ferma... farlo... ah!_

El chico gime en su lengua materna, y maldice al mayor, que ahora abre sus piernas con tal descaro, dejándolas colgar de sus caderas, le sostiene con fuerza, dejando la marca de dedos fuertes en su lampiña y alvina piel.

Jadea, una y otra vez, sonidos tan vergonzosos salen de su garganta, el mayor inserta su falo tan palpitante y erecto en su estrecha entrada, profanandole y llevándole directo al infierno que hace arder sus entrañas, sintiendo aquel intruso caliente abrirse paso entre músculos tensos que se desgarran.

Y grita, grita el nombre del príncipe del mar, entre gritos que hacen arder también su garganta, su amado yace diciendo su nombre entre jadeos, sintiéndose en el jodido paraíso (aún sabiendo que para el otro es una tortura) pero sentirse tan apretado allí, sintiendo ese calor y esa humedad que le encanta.

Labios chocan, labios se mezclan en un beso feroz, trayendo consigo un intercambio de saliva y una batalla de lenguas, tan excitante, erótico...

— ¡Ah! más.

El hombre mayor mueve con fuerza sus caderas, impulsándose hacia adelante con rapidez, su amante ha accedido a la penetración, correspondiendo con una alegre meneo de caderas y un pene erecto de nueva cuenta.

— N-Nico... ¡ah!

— Percy ¡Percy! Ah, ah, ¡AH! sí, sí, sí... ¡Ah! Nghh... ¡Ah!

— ¡Luces tan sexy así!— grita el heredero de Poseidón

— ¡Ah! ¡Cállate! ¡Ah...!

— ¿Nico?

— Ugh, ¡Ah! ¡Ahí! Oh, hazlo de nuevo, otra vez, hazlo. ¡Ah! ¡Oh, sí, sí, sí sí, sí, sí!

Perseus acata la petición tan rápido, golpeando con fuerza la próstata de Nicoló, haciéndole delirar, y gritar, él también grita, y se siente llegar al final, siente la sangre agolparse en su glande, los fluidos de Nico recorren su mano, con la cual le masturba, él chico está cerca de su limite.

— Ah, Perseus, _fare di me, mi fanno correre.  
_

Percy jadea, Nico recurre al italiano para seducirle, y lo ama.

Más y más rápido, se sigue moviendo al compás con el cual masturba al heredero de Hades, y siente las paredes de Nico apretar su pene cada vez más; está cerca.

— ¡Ah...!

Nico se tensa al sentir el primer chorro de liquido caliente ser disparado dentro suyo, un chorro y otro, es tan caliente, ardiente, le quema.

— ¡Ahhh Percy...! —

Perseus sonríe al sentir el semen caliente manchar su mano, y se siente tan bien el haber llenado con su semilla fértil el agujero de Nicoló.

Ambos respiran agitados, y tan satisfechos.

— Ah— suspira satisfecho el príncipe de los fantasmas.

— _Cosa posso fare?_ — pregunta el oji-verde, con su poco conocimiento del lenguaje de su amante.

— _Sei un idiota ._

Y Nico ríe, y le acompaña Percy. El hijo de Poseidón abraza al hijo de Hades, apretándole contra su cuerpo, y Nico suspira, inhalando el aroma a sudor del cuerpo de su acompañante, el cuarto apesta a sexo y sudor, y hormonas alborotadas.

 _Sumamente esplendido._

 _Deberían repetirlo una vez más._

Gracias por leer.

— A. Simon


	3. δυο

**"El sexo es una trampa de la naturaleza para no extinguirse."**

 ** _— Friedrich Nietzsche._**

 _¿Anhelar un cuerpo está mal?_

 _Anhelarlo día y noche, esperando ansioso; el momento en que se encontraran, momento que durará instantes tan fugaces, pero que serán maravillosos, de roces sutiles cargados de sentimientos tan dulces..._

 _¿Sentimientos?_

 _¿Sientes sentimientos?_

 _¿Tienes sentimientos por el heraldo de Hades?_

 _Al estar cuerpo a cuerpo, sentir la caricia de piel ajena contra la propia, sentir el cálido aliento de un alma joven con voz tan dulce que proclama tu nombre._

 _¿Todo eso puede confundirse con amor?_

 _Supongo, ¿está mal?_

 _Quizá._

 _Míralo desde una perspectiva mala. Ambos son hombres, hijos de personas de mucho poderío, teniendo por delante una vida prospera si sucumben ante un protocolo monótono de una vida totalmente predecible._

 _Perspectiva buena, Se casarán con mujeres hermosas, será por el bien de su nación, tendrán un final de un maldito cuento de hadas tan cliché._

 _No es como si esto ya no fuera un cliché..._

 _Maldice, maldice, maldice y maldice, hazlo cuanto quieras y a quien quieras, por que tu vida es una mierda, o la tú la conviertes en mierda._

 _Fugaces momentos de desbordante pasión que se consumen en un baile de ardientes flamas que desprenden los cuerpos llenos de adrenalina y bañados de gotas cristalinas, terminan tendidos tan exhaustos, y ufanos._

El crío de Poseidón admira a su amante a su lado, desparramado en las mantas de blanco invernal, yace dormido, sucumbe a los brazos de Morfeo que lo transporta a dominios de sueños tan pacíficos, y es un _adonis_ , una delicia a la vista, tan dichoso el hombre que lo posee, aunque el joven del Inframundo niegue pertenecerle a alguien, incluso sea a el mozo de ojos de verde mar.

Pasa una mano por la espalda del hombre menor, acariciando con sus dedos la parte arqueada que pertenece a la cintura de Nico; _tan sublime..._

Y Nico sonríe entre sueños, mientras besos son dejados en su espalda. Le encanta estar con Perseus _._

 _El tiempo pasa tan rápido, las horas se desprenden, se ahogan, se consumen en un charco de inservibles segundos que son dejados atrás a morir, mientras otros llegan a sustituirles._

 _Oh, destino tan voluble, que has hecho a estos dos encapricharse el uno con el otro._

 **No todo el tiempo Nico y Percy van a estar teniendo sexo como dos conejos en pleno celo :v**

 **Habrá trama uwu, lo sé, esta shipp es mi OTP, así que... los estrujaré cuanto pueda a ver que sale de tanto y eso.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **— Simon.**


	4. τρία

**"El sexo es el consuelo para los que ya no tienen amor"**

 **— Gabriel García Márquez.**

Nico juega con el dije de la cadena de su cuello, bajo la atenta atención de Perseus; el muchacho menor sigue acostado en la cama, con las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas, parece tan inocente al verlo ahí entretenido con un objeto brillante, justo como un gato curioso, tan dulce e inocente, claro, lo es, si descartamos la ronda de sexo rudo que ha tenido con Percy.

Percy sonríe, mientras abrocha su pantalón, ni siquiera recuerda el momento en el que Nico y él empezaron con eso, simplemente dos miembros de la nobleza, que un día se encontraron, el capricho fue más allá de los pensamientos coherentes y los prejuicios que esto traería, cediendo ante el erotismo y el hambre de carne.

Una sonrisa taimada se extiende en labios finos.

El cuerpo elegante y delicado del ángel de negros cabellos, yace desparramado en el lienzo de blanco puro, manchas rojizas tiznan el paisaje, en las mantas y en el cuerpo del bello muchacho, y es tan provocativo. El heredero del mar siente la adrenalina resagada en su cuerpo, las hormonas que se alborotan, pero se mantiene en su linea de cordura, antes de cometer un desliz.

— Esta noche vuelvo a mi reino— anuncia, y capta la atención del joven príncipe

— Perfecto — murmura Nicoló

— ¿Me extrañaras, bella princesa?— pregunta ladino, y se arrodilla a la orilla del lecho de su amado.

— Que tengas buen viaje, te deseo salud y buena fortuna, si no es que naufragas. —

— Desfallecerías si algo me pasa—

— ¿Que sería de mi si tú mueres?

— Pasarías al siguiente amante, William Solace.

Nico rie, y casi es cruel; el príncipe William nada tiene que ver en un futuro del príncipe del inframundo, que no sea debido a los comercios.

— ¿Vendrás algún día a mi reino? — pregunta el hijo de Poseidón

— Debo pensarlo, mi padre debe aprobar mi viaje, puede resultarle raro que de pronto me interese viajar a un país donde bien siempre puede ser verano.

— Dile que son comercios, alianzas.

— ¿Alianzas?

— Por enemigos... Cronos, Gea... muchas amenazas, amor mio.

— No me llames así, Perseus.

—A veces me tratas tan mal, querido Ángel.

Perseus se inclina sobre el cuerpo de Nicoló, rozando los suaves labios, para profundizarse en un beso vehemente. Las manos de piel albina suben a la cabeza de cabellos despeinados y de negro azabache, los dedos se enredan y tiran de él; mientras que las manos de Percy descienden por los costados de las caderas del más joven, palpando la piel fría, que minutos antes había estado ardiendo cual lava.

— Te estaré esperando, Perseus— susurra Nico, contra los labios de Percy

— No hagas nada impropio si no es mi presencia — contesta el heredero del mar.

Percy se levanta, y se dirige hasta la ventana, y abriéndola desciende por ella por aquellas enredaderas del muro, no sin antes despedirse una vez más del príncipe fantasma.

Nico suspira para si mismo, inhalando el olor viejo a océano.

Y maldice al príncipe de ojos verdes, por haberse cruzado en su camino, y condenarlo a la perpetua agonía de vivir amándole en secreto.

* * *

 **Hola~ Me siento mal por Will, aunque no especifiqué su situación con Nico, no le pasará nada al Solace uwu (?**

 **Lamento la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada ;n;**

Y **agradezco mucho a Naruku Ninja Z, por estar apoyando esta historia aquí, y también a los bellos fantasmitas del reino de Hades que leen también, grazie mille.**

 **Gracias por leer~**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **— Simon :v/**


	5. τέσσερα

**"El alma que ha sido creada con predisposición al amor, se lanza hacia todo lo agradable tan pronto como es incitada por el placer a ponerse en acción"**

 **— Virgilio. (en La Divina Comedia)**

A sus 21 eneros el príncipe Nicolò tiene que conllevar sobre su espalda el deber de reinar en las tierras de Italia, aquellas tierras que cuando pasen a sus manos han de florecer y brillar; o eso es lo que dice su madrastra Perséfone. Pero el ángel de oscuros orbes no siente que vaya a ser así; cuando el reino se halle regido por él, las tinieblas resurgirán y hundirán la patria, sepultando la vibra cálida y luminosidad que en algún momento volvió a tener, gracias a la nueva reina Perséfone, después de la muerte de la reina María.

 _Un suceso realmente lamentable..._

La reina murió cuando el príncipe apenas tenía 7 años, la princesa tenía 10, y el rey estaba sumamente enamorado de su reina, y ella igualmente de él.

* * *

 _Guerra…_

 _Guerras, muertes y terror…_

 _Masacres…_

 _Horrores que en la vida se imaginarían…_

La guerra contra _Los Titanes._ No era más que el apocalipsis avanzando cada año, el apocalipsis que cobraba centenares de vidas, cada año.

Cada año, soldados se enlistaban para luchar en la gran guerra, lo hacían por su familia, por su gente, por su reino, por sus reinos.

Y cada año _, nadie sobrevivía…_

Si unos pocos lo hacían, relataban los horrores e inhumanidades de las cuales fueron testigos, sobre las atrocidades que cometía, aquel de la armadura dorada, aquel que con su guadaña desollaba, desgarraba la carne y hacia correr la sangre sobre el gris suelo del campo de batalla; ríos de sangre esparciéndose por doquier, complaciendo el capricho de ver la agonía de almas inocentes, aquel monstruo que parecía paralizar el tiempo cuando asesinaba, haciéndolo con lenta y tediosa brutalidad.

 _Cronos, el señor de los Titanes…_

Era el ser más monstruoso que el mundo pudo haber llegado a conocer…

Ni siquiera era considerado humano… no lo era… nunca lo fue…

Era un asesino despiadado… una bestia… un caníbal.

Miles de países, reinos, suprimidos, atracados, devastados, por Cronos, derrocamientos, muertes de monarcas, de soldados, hombres, mujeres, niños; el reino entero ardiendo y acabando en cenizas bajo el pie del Titán, escuchándose entre el crepitar de las llamas su risa de victoria.

Nicolò escuchaba siempre relatos sobre Cronos; de pequeño, Bianca o María le contaban historias sobre aquella bestia, creyéndosele un mito, un espantoso mito que era la pesadilla más avivada de todos los tiempos.

El reino de Venecia, había sido de la vista gorda del Titán, por razones desconocidas. ¿Su reino no era de realce acaso? No era que le desagradara, o le ofendiera, estaría en una situación grave, Cronos atacaba los reinos más ricos, más grandes. Habiéndose apoderado de reinos en Egipto, Noruega, reinos pequeños en Grecia… Roma… tan cerca.

El ángel oscuro sintió una gran pena cuando el reino romano cayó, la reina Hylla, tan buena gobernante; luchó hasta con su último aliento, defendió sus tierras hasta desfallecer, los pretores a cargo no tuvieron elección más que dar sus vidas también, con tal de salvar los únicos sobrevivientes del apocalipsis de Cronos.

La princesa, una de sus centuriones y sólo un Pretor.

El príncipe sabe que llegará el día en que deba luchar codo a codo con sus soldados, para defender el reino, lo hará, y no dudará dos veces.

Luchará… y tratará de vencer, con su último aliento…

* * *

— Nicolò— el príncipe se espabila tras estar inmerso en sus cavilaciones, ante él se yergue el monarca de oscuros ropajes; Hades le mira hastiado, ¿ha llevado mucho tiempo hablándole?

— ¿Padre?

— Pon los pies en la tierra, muchacho— le indica, casi y le exige —Dédalo lleva más de media hora esperándote en el estudio, y Tánatos no te encontraba por ninguna parte.

Las lecciones con Dédalo, las había olvidado…

— Perdóneme, padre— pide, inclinando su cabeza.

— Baja de ahí.

El príncipe yacía arriba del apoya brazos del balcón que daba a las fueras del jardín de la reina, donde se podía apreciar las aguas azules, verdosas en un pacífico movimiento unánime, acariciando las orillas donde la arena comenzaba, y refulgiendo de brillo por el suave toque de los rayos dorados del sol, la esencia veraniega pululaba en el aire.

Se sentía relajado, se sentía en paz y cómodo, justo como cuando se encontraba en las penumbras de su habitación, contemplando a su dios griego, aquel que provocaba fuego en su pecho y en su cuerpo, su eros, su monarca del mar.

— Enseguida— espeta, y bajando de un salto, acompaña a su progenitor dentro del palacio.

* * *

Más tarde, ella está ahí, tan radiante, es tan alucinante a sus ojos; con su piel morena, cual canela, suave al tacto, delicada, sus rizos se desparraman tan largos y rebeldes, marrones adornados con una fina diadema dorada que sujeta aquellos rizos de su frente, lo más alucinante son sus ojos, cual oro, como miel dorada que destella bajo un sol candente, dos rodajas de fino topacio ambarino, le traen calidez, sobre su cuerpo se ciñe un bonito vestido blanco largo, como _chiton_.

El ángel sonríe, a su vez que la bella doncella llega hasta él, bajando con parsimonia los escalones de marfil, él le tiende su pálida mano cuando la muchacha llega al penúltimo escalón, y ella la acepta, puede sentir la calidez y suavidad de su mano, una romana, un veneciano que desciende un griego, pintan un cuadro hermoso de todos modos. Ella le sonríe con cándida emoción, logrando aflorar en el pecho del ángel oscuro una sensación gratificante.

Si el príncipe de cabellos de medianoche, y piel de pálida luna, no sintiera aquellos sentimientos _indecentes_ por el príncipe del mar, y si ella no fuera como su hermana pequeña, la muchacha sería su reina amada.

— Nico— pronuncia su nombre con dulzura, y Nico recuerda, que Hazel y Bianca tienen el poder de recordarle como se escuchaba su nombre de los labios de su madre.

— Hazel—contesta

— Hay que hablar—espeta ella, y Nico la nota tensa, y titubea.

— ¿Paso algo? Si es por si te he metido en problemas por mi escapa de las lecciones de Dédalo, perdóname, necesitaba salir y relajarme un momento.

— No es eso—susurra ella —bueno, en parte sí, te cubrí, no puedes seguir faltando a las lecciones, ni con Dédalo, mucho menos con Minos.

Nico hace una mueca, Minos no le da buena espina.

— Faltan dos meses para tu cumpleaños…

— 21 años… quien lo diría…

— Tengo informado que los reyes de Olympus vendrán a la coronación, será la comidilla de los nobles.

— Algo pequeño, Hazel, nada muy grande, ni llamativo.

— Lo sé, así será—sonríe, a sabiendas de la situación, no podía haber una fiesta de coronación sumamente exótica y lujosa, llamaría la atención, un espía podría colarse.

— Será sencillo, y sólo quiero tenerte a ti, a Bianca y Reyna conmigo ese día. Me darán apoyo.

— Estaremos contigo en cada momento.

Ella desliza sus morenos brazos por su espalda, causándole escalofríos, apoya su mentón en su hombro, él pasa sus manos por la cintura de Hazel acercándola a él, ciñéndola más. Un abrazo tan reconfortante.

Un par de carraspeos los saca de su ensoñación, de pie al último escalón, irguiéndose con elegancia está la princesa romana, _la que antes fue princesa._ Con su vestido morado adornando su cuerpo moreno grácil pero fuerte, la trenza azabache le cae sobre su hombro, y sus ojos oscuros miran con recelo a la pareja, con un toque de diversión.

— ¿Fortaleciendo sus lazos conyugales, antes de la boda?

Hazel se aparta riendo, está sonrojada, y es tan bella así.

— Que va—espeta Nicolò riendo

— A Frank no le gustaría eso—murmura Levesque

Los tres carcajean, y es relajante reírse con sus _hermanas._

Pero Nico sabe lo que Reyna trae en mente, recordarle que deberá _escoger_ _esposa_ , pero no hoy, ni mañana… sólo… algún día, será difícil.

— ¿Ya le has dicho sobre lo que teníamos que hablar?—pregunta Reyna

— Aún no—Hazel se retuerce las manos como un tic nervioso—Pero…

— ¿Hablar sobre qué?—cuestiona Nico

Ambas romanas intercambian una mirada; la de Reyna es severa, la de Hazel permanece nerviosa.

— Sobre un príncipe.

Nico se congela.

— ¿Qué príncipe?

— El príncipe Perseus, de las tierras del Mar—dice Reyna, y Nicolò asiente, ¿lo saben?

— ¿De dónde lo conoces, Nico?—cuestiona Hazel

 _"El verano pasado, la celebración del solsticio, en el reino de Atenea"._

— No recuerdo muy bien a ese príncipe— Reyna parece molestarse, sabe que miente.

— Nicolò di Angelo—espeta—acaso es tradición de los niños de Hades, tomar decisiones que afectaran su reino.

 _Bianca lo hizo… nadie le dijo nada._

— No puedes seguir con lo que sea que traigas en manos con Perseus, si se te descubre…

— ¿Seré visto como un enfermo acaso?

— Pues…

— Dilo, Reyna.

Reyna aparta la vista, contando en voz baja, Nico sabe que logró hacerla perder un poco de sus casillas.

— Mira, Nico… sea lo que sea que hagan, ponle fin, tu coronación se acerca y debes de ser serio con todo eso.

— Seré serio con todo esto, Reyna…

La romana parece complacida, lo intenta parecer. Murmurando un leve "está bien" se retira, sin reverencia ni nada, Reyna y Nico sabe que son iguales. Hazel también se va, después de haber dejado un beso casto sobre la mejilla del príncipe, habiéndose parado de puntitas para hacerlo.

Nico suspira, y talla su nuca con dureza.

Ponerle fin a su asunto con Perseus, y es verdad, debe, pero no aún.

Sabe que Reyna teme que tome una decisión equivoca, como Bianca.

Bianca no quería ser reina, no quería reinar, no quería tener una ciudad bajo el poder de su mano, Nico piensa que no quería responsabilidades, ya había tenido muchas cuidando de él, aunque hubiera tenido mucha ayuda con eso. A Bianca no le importó nada, decidió jurarle lealtad a la reina más trascendental y poco común de todos los tiempos, Artemisa, aquella que sería virgen hasta el último día de su vida, aquella que hacía que las muchachas más valientes lograran desatarse de todo, y unirse a su reino, para convertirse en cazadoras…

Las Cazadoras eran como las Amazonas… sólo que con algunas diferencias.

Bianca era una Cazadora, y dejó el reino a manos de su hermano, a la espera a que este cumpliera la mayoría de edad, a la espera de que algún día él se hiciera cargo cuando la guerra estallara ahí.

A veces la vida era un asco.

* * *

 **Ok, siento como si hubiera pasado días escribiendo este capítulo (lo cual en parte es la verdad) Y sólo logré 5 páginas :´D**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **— Simon.**


	6. πέντε

**"La lujuria merece tratarse con piedad y disculpa cuando se ejerce para aprender a amar".**

 **—Dante Alighieri**

El salado aroma a océano es gratificante, el viento es fresco y la noche hace aparición en un despliegue de un manto negro que toca las aguas del océano y se mescla, la luna yace en su plena estancia con el resplandor plateado desbordándose en gotas de finas perlas que salpican por doquier, que brillan, que tientan a la mirada a observarlas por mucho tiempo.

El cielo está despejado, las barbas canosas de los vientos más viejos que refulgen de truenos, no acaparan la escena esta noche, es magnífico.

Una embarcación corriente se mueve en las aguas pacíficas, llena de comerciantes, es una embarcación exportadora de los puertos de Italia, con rumbo a las Tierras del Mar, Atlántida. Exportando especias, ropa y a un príncipe.

El soberano de los mares yace en la proa del barco, con el viento salado y fresco golpeando su rostro y removiendo la gran capa que lleva sobre su cuerpo, ocultando sus rasgos. Con ojos brillantes admira la noche, apreciando la luna creciente, piensa que quizá y pueda ser la misma luna que Nico está viendo desde su balcón, le hace estremecerse, compartir un nexo lejano con el muchacho. Y suspira.

Faltan dos meses para que el príncipe de Underworld cumpla sus 21 años, 2 meses para poder poner un pie en Italia sin que sea de noche y tener que entrar subiendo por las enredaderas de los muros hasta la ventana del futuro monarca, podrá llegar con todo el derecho de un invitado que asiste a la coronación de Nicolò Di Angelo, podrá ver en público a ese ángel que le está haciendo firmar su sentencia en el segundo círculo del infierno, y las ansias por la llegada de ese día afloran.

Vuelve a suspirar, y siente la euforia en su cuerpo, euforia distinta, pronto llegarán a Atlántida, donde por fin podrá volver a ver a su familia, podrá volver a soportar el intenso interrogatorio sobre donde había estado, volverá a escuchar los chistes de su padre y los comentarios de Tritón sobre su viaje improvisto a quien sabe dónde en visita de una princesa Italiana.

 _Nico lo mataría si escuchara eso proferir de la boca de su hermano._

— Es una noche muy hermosa ¿no es así joven polizón?— Percy se da vuelta, encontrándose con un hombre mayor, era alto y parecía importante, pensó que podría ser el capitán del barco.

— ¿disculpe?

— No eres de por aquí, no eres de Italia, y definitivamente no eres un comerciante.

— No lo soy, pero…

— ¿Es la primera vez que viajas?

— No, claro que no; es sólo que…

— No tendrás problemas en lo absoluto, sabemos quién eres.

Percy se espabila y mira fijamente al capitán, el hombre le mira serio.

— Príncipe Perseus—espeta el capitán—soy _Crisaor,_ un gusto conocerle—

Algo en Percy se remueve, _"No te fíes, hay algo en él que está mal"_

— ¿Eres el capitán?—pregunta el de cabellos oscuros

— No, claro que no; sólo un tripulante como los otros, que se mueve en este barco como los demás, es todo.

— ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?— musita Percy

— Tienes los ojos de tu padre, es imposible no reconocer el color del mar en vida de los ojos de Poseidón.

— Ya veo—

— Me extraña que el príncipe de Atlántida esté por estos rumbos, sin guardia ni nada, he de imaginar que es un viaje clandestino.

Perseus carraspea incomodo, y Crisaor ríe con gracia.

— Ya veo, perdone, he sido verdaderamente entrometido, hurgando en lo que no me concierne, mis disculpas.

— Descuide.

— Sólo he de advertirle que se cuide, en estos tiempos no se sabe en quien se puede confiar, cualquiera puede ser un espía de Cronos.

El de ojos verdes siente el nudo de pesadez en su estómago; _Cronos,_ el Titán que ha causado toda la destrucción de medio mundo.

— Ciertamente—admite el príncipe

— Ha sido tan catastrófico, lamentablemente mi pueblo fue destruido y esclavizado por él, algunos logramos escapar, otros se quedaron a luchar y gradualmente perecieron, tuvieron una muerte gloriosa diría yo, la oportunidad de ganarse un puesto en los Elíseos, por la pequeña contribución a una guerra sin posibilidades de ser ganada.

— _Toda muerte es gloriosa si es por su patria_ — Percy recuerda las palabras de Tritón.

— Algo así—ríe Crisaor

— Atlántida ha sido eludida por algunos años.

— Atlántida, Italia, Francia, reinos bajos de Olympus, y el mismo Olympus… ¿Se imagina el reino más importante de todos los siglos siendo de la vista gorda de los Titanes? No tiene lógica, Olympus es rico en muchos aspectos, tiene un gran poder que ejerce sobre muchos otros reinos.

— Supongo que Cronos ha de estar guardándolo para su último golpe, cuando lo invada será donde todo el mundo ha de caer y él podrá reinar sobre todo.

— Qué horror nos espera—suspira el hombre

— No será así, se le detendrá.

— Oremos a Zeus, todos los reinos que aún están de pie están esperando para que la elegida de Delfos pronuncie una profecía, que ha de ser para bien o para mal.

— ¿El oráculo de Delfos tiene nueva portadora?

— La princesa Elizabeth Dare, ha sido elegida en medio del festival de invierno en Atenas, antes de su caída. La muchacha estaba tranquila y de la nada el espíritu de Delfos la ha poseído, muchos creen que fue por la presencia del rey de las tierras del Sol y su lazo con la isla de Delfos.

— Vaya escandalo se debió formar—

— Sus padres no se sorprendieron tanto. Se rumoreaba que la princesa tenia cierto don extraño, la clarividencia ha estado presente siempre en ella, previniendo cosas en sus lienzos antes de que pasaran, del pasado o del futuro, ella lo sabía.

— Esperemos que sea una profecía buena.

— Las Moiras adoran jugar con nuestros destinos, su majestad, quien sabe que tengan deparado.

Percy se permite respirar, ya antes había conocido a la princesa Elizabeth, Rachel Elizabeth, _era extraordinaria._

— Debemos estar siempre alerta ante la posible invasión.

— Los arsenales de armas rebosantes, y las tropas de soldados entrenados y listos—concordó Perseus

— Las Fraguas de Hefestos en Las Montañas de Fuego, han de trabajar por mucho tiempo,—

El azabache asiente en silencio.

Las Montañas de Fuego, es donde se encuentra su hermano menor, Tyson. Trabajando con los demás _"Ciclopes"_ y los _"Centimanos"_ como si no fuera un príncipe, rodeado del fuego y el sudor, templando el acero en las fraguas que arden y crepitan, creando armas, las mejores, dignas de reyes.

Tyson tenía el talento de crear y moldear el metal como quisiera, y elaborar cualquier cosa, y fue él mismo quien se marchó a las Fraguas; todos sabían que Las Montañas de Fuego necesitaban la mejor mano de obra que existiera, necesitaban producir armas, centenares de ellas para exportarlas a otros reinos.

Era necesario.

Perseus y Tritón llevaban años entrenando, junto con los demás soldados, a veces con un instructor particular, pero casi siempre con los demás.

Percy sentía que lo hacía bien, no era _Aquiles_ , ni mucho menos _Heracles_ , pero luchaba bien, sabía cómo blandir una espada, sabía manejar a su espada Anaklusmos.

— ¡Tierra a la vista!— el grito de uno de los oficiales hace que Percy reaccione, sigue parado junto a Crisaor. — llegamos a Atlántida.

— Llegamos, su majestad.

— Sí, así es.

— Fue un placer poder hablar con usted—sonríe y hace una leve reverencia

— Igual, y dime Crisaor, ¿eres de aquí?—pregunta Perseus

— No, su alteza, soy un marino errante en este sucio mundo que se derrumba.

— Ya veo, buena suerte en tus negocios y viajes.

— Se lo agradezco.

Percy asiente, y Crisaor se aleja, cuando el barco está más cerca del puerto de Atlántida los demás tripulantes empiezan a desatar los barriles y cajas llenas de mercancías. El azabache retira la capa de su cabeza, liberando las hebras negras que revolotean con el viento.

Hubo algo en Crisaor que le inquietaba, algo extraño, quizá las horas derrochadas en vela le estaban afectando, sólo era paranoia.

* * *

Las pisadas en el piso de mármol hacen eco en el pasillo que le lleva directo a sus aposentos; está molido, le duelen las piernas, está casi por llegar.

— Perseus— el oji-verde se detiene a medio camino, gira sobre sus talones, para encontrarse con aquella mujer, tan elegante y pulcra.

— Madre—hace una reverencia suave

— ¿Dónde estabas?— los intensos ojos azules de la matriarca le hacen estremecer, nunca hagas enojar a la reina Sally

— Por ahí— murmura

— ¿Dónde exactamente? ¿en Italia?

— ¿Qué…?

— Tritón me lo dijo—

Percy pasa saliva, y mira mejor a su madre.

— ¿dijo que?

— Te estas escapando a Italia desde hace un año ¿Qué es lo que hay allá que tanto interés te causa y tiendes a ir con frecuencia?

Traga en seco esta vez, aún lleva la capa encima, cubierta de rocío y sal, no sabe que contestar.

— ¿Esto es por alguna muchacha?—pregunta Sally, y Percy levanta la vista en cuanto ella lo dice.

— Esto… esto es…

— Que yo recuerde, la princesa de Italia, de Underworld se había unido al culto de Artemisa. Más sin embargo, Hades hospeda en su castillo a la princesa de Roma, ¿acaso es por ella?

El príncipe carraspea una vez, nervioso y siente cierta gracia burlesca, _sin tan sólo supiera…_

Él conoce a la princesa de Roma, no la conoce físicamente, pero Nico la ha descrito cientos de veces, _es como mi hermana_ , dijo el pelinegro.

" _Es majestuosa, tiene un aura llena de poder y superioridad, unos ojos negros tan sagaces que escudriñan tu alma, es sabia, benévola y madura, si Roma no hubiera sido invadida, ella hubiera sido una buena reina, y sería interesante tener una reina cuyo nombre es Reyna"_

 _Reyna Arellano,_ algún día tendrá que conocerla en persona.

— Madre, estoy…

— ¿estás cansado? ¿Por qué será?— pregunta ella

— ¿Podemos hablar mañana?

— El que seas un príncipe no significa que no tengas disciplina Perseus—advierte ella

— Lo sé, y te prometo que te explicaré mañana, sin más que decir madre, te deseo una buena noche, descansa, hasta mañana.

— Tú no eres así, cariño—musita divertida Sally

— ¿No puedo ser culto y educado por una vez?—ríe Percy

— Eres sarcástico, amor— sonríe ella —buenas noches.

Ella da la vuelta y se encamina hacia otro lado, no sin antes volver su mirada a su hijo otra vez.

— Estás castigado, tendrás que entrenar mañana desde el alba hasta el mediodía.

— ¿Qué?

— Descansa, cariño.

Percy infla los mofletes, e instantáneamente pasa sus manos por su cara y ríe, sí, entrenará todo ese tiempo.

Definitivamente estaba actuando como un niño mimado. Y sin más sigue su camino hacia su alcoba, para fundirse entre las mantas y dormir unas horas.

* * *

 **Hola! hoy es el hermoso 18 de agosto, feliz cumpleaños a Percy~**

 **So~ gracias por leer.**

 **Los RVWs nos ayudan a escribir :3**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **— Simon.**


	7. Intermedio

_Que se sepa entonces que un día de verano, un ángel cayó prendado de un monarca, con su sonrisa y su elegancia, al ángel derribaron._

La calidez del ambiente era realmente gratificante, el aire era cálido, y la alegría era palpable. Un joven príncipe en sus 19 años paseaba por las calles transitadas de gente, de su brazo derecho se aferraba una bonita muchacha morena que con sus ojos de topacio reluciente admiraba cada detalle del lugar. Ella voltea su mirada al príncipe, y le sonríe con cariño. Ella no es princesa, ni es de la realeza, pero para el príncipe, ella es una deidad.

— Nico—llama su atención, el príncipe recibe la mirada de ella, creando conexión con sus obsidianas orbes.

— ¿pasa algo?—pregunta con gentileza

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo?—responde ella con otra pregunta

— Claro, ¿Por qué no lo haría?

— Te noto distraído.

— No, no lo estoy, es sólo que no he visto a Reyna en largo rato—

La ex–centurión asiente, y mira sobre su hombro y en varias direcciones; la princesa de Roma no está por ninguna parte.

— Debe estar... debe estar visitando a la princesa Annabeth.

— Probablemente.

En un movimiento, el viento hizo flotar los rizos morenos de Hazel, haciéndole estorbo y cosquillas a Nicolò, este ríe, y mueve su cabeza mirando en otra dirección. Las personas tan felices pululan por las calles en un intenso ajetreo entre risas y música, ese día, varios nobles de otras comarcas y entre ellos plebeyos del reino celebraban el solsticio de verano, con mucho regocijo que a Nico le preocupaba que el barullo alertara a espías de los Titanes, entre tantas personas, por lo menos una debía ser un espía.

— Deja de preocuparte—le dijo Hazel, Nico la mira, entre la preocupación y una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Sólo pensaba... ¿Qué pasa sí...?

— No hay espías, Nico. No aquí, Atenas es un lugar seguro, tiene la protección de Olympus, la reina Atenea tiene las mejores tropas de soldados.

— ¿y si no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para luchar contra los Titanes?

Hazel hace una mueca de disgusto, _"¿Por qué el príncipe debía ser tan pesimista?"_ se acerca a él para chocar sus palmas enfrente del rostro estupefacto del ángel, quien esquivo rápido el movimiento de la doncella.

— ¿y eso?

— Para que dejes de pensar cosas malas—dice ella, muy seria, y no hace más que causarle ternura a Nico, este ríe, mostrando incluso sus dientes blancos en una radiante sonrisa, Hazel siente calidez, _esa sonrisa sólo es para ella_. Nico se acerca de regreso y deja un beso en la frente de ella.

— Está bien, no hoy, no aquí—murmura

— Exacto.

Nuevamente ella coge el brazo que Dí'Angelo le ofrecía, siguiendo con su camino; Hades y Perséfone deberían estar en el palacio de Atenea, por lo tanto, el príncipe y la romana podrían disfrutar de un día festivo.

— ¿Qué crees que Bianca esté haciendo?—suelta de repente la morena, Nico la mira, y frunce el ceño.

— Quien sabe, probablemente esté con esa cazadora, Thalia.

— He oído sobre Thalia—murmura Hazel

— Antes princesa de Olympus— espeta Nico— ¿Quién diría que Olympus se viera también en esa situación?

— Quedándose sólo con el príncipe.

— Hubieron muchas princesas sucesoras a reinar que han abandonado su legado y linaje para convertirse en ciervas de la reina Artemisa, la reina de las cazadoras.

— Hylla...— recuerda Levesque—ella, ella era conocida como la reina de las Amazonas.

— Luchaba como una—admite el pelinegro

— Ciertamente, deberías haberla visto, cuando era centurión de la quinta cohorte, yo libré varias batallas en las que ella dirigía a los ejércitos, ella y Reyna. Reyna era como su segundo al mando, de hecho eso era.

Reyna siendo una guerrera más que una princesa, conservando esa elegancia y belleza enigmática.

— Hylla respetaba a Artemisa, pero encontraba algunas cosas sobre su enseñanza un poco anticuadas.

— Algo así, recuerda que algunas de esas muchachas se unieron a su culto para librarse de los matrimonios con hombres que inclusive y les doblaban la edad. Una vez que juraran lealtad a Artemisa, eran inmunes a las leyes regidas en su propio reino.

— Lo sé... lo sé...

Y con esas palabras, Nico recuerda los ojos celestes y la sonrisa sagaz del prometido de Bianca. Nunca lo volvió a ver.

Hazel inclina levemente su peso hacia un lado, llevándose con ella al príncipe, para terminar sentada en un banco de madera.

— Estoy cansada—dice simplemente.

Más Nico ve como un hombre alto y fornido se acerca, vestido con el uniforme de los guardias del palacio de Underworld. Su acompañante, un asiático, que antes fue un pretor.

Frank Zhang, y junto a él, un pelirrojo, con uniforme igual.

— Reyna se encuentra en el palacio.

— ¿Con la princesa?—quiere saber la morena

— Sí—contesta nuevamente Zhang

— Iré también—Hazel se levanta, se alisa los pliegues de su vestido, coge el brazo que Frank le tiende. —volveré pronto, le daré tus saludos a la princesa.

— Claro—asiente Nico

La morena se va, dejando a Nicolò solo con el guardia.

— ¿Le apetece pasear, su majestad?— pregunta el de ojos limón.

— Detente con tus formalidades—dice Nico, levantándose y se dirige al contrario, este suelta una suave risa, que casi y hace las comisuras de los labios del ángel crisparse a una sonrisa.

— Está bien— dice el pelirrojo, se quita el sombrero con la visera y pasa una mano enguantada en tela negra por sus rizos de fuego, sacudiéndose el calor que siente, y dejando su cabello aún más despeinado.

— Elijah, quiero caminar, alejarme de todo y todos.

— Pero yo iré con usted.

— Será una excepción—

Elijah vuelve a colocar su gorra sobre su cabeza, y Nicolò se levanta para caminar aún lado del guardia.

— ¿Cordelia está con Reyna?—pregunta Nico

— Sí, se quedó con ella— el pelinegro asiente, a la rubia le hacía falta un poco Bianca.

Caminaron por un rato, no importaba a donde se dirigían, el silencio y la sola presencia del otro era suficiente.

— He visto momentos antes al príncipe Will, de las Tierras del Sol. Preguntó por ti.

— ¿en serio?

— Vaya que sí. Está interesado en ti.

— Sí, claro— Nico da una mirada hacia los lados, como si buscara algo, o a alguien.

La sola idea de que el príncipe Will, pueda estar interesando en su persona, se le es tan, equivocado. Ya había visto antes a Will Solace, era un sujeto sumamente apuesto, de porte y elegancia. Pero sin embargo...

— No es tan raro ver a un hombre interesando en otro—

— Lo es cuando se trata de la realeza, Elijah—

— No lo creo—sonrió el pelirrojo

— Dime a un miembro de la realeza, príncipe o princesa, que se haya fijado en uno de su mismo sexo.

Elijah parece meditar, y sonríe otra vez.

— Apolo— Nico había olvidado al rey Apolo —Aquiles.

— Sí, bueno, Apolo al parecer hace sus propias reglas.

— Oh, vamos. Es así, y no es tan malo.

— Estábamos hablando de su hijo, recuerda.

— Cierto, no creo que Will vea de una mala forma a ese tipo de relación, aun cuando su propio padre se ha visto envuelto en romances, con otros hombres.

— Eso no significa que a mí me gusten los hombres.

Elijah parece estar entre un ataque de risa y una tos, elije por la tos y luego suelta una risa; a Nico se le antoja fresca, le hace ver tan jovial, e instintivamente se regaña mentalmente.

— No puedo estar en desacuerdo, supongo; en cuanto tengas a tu lado a Hazel, hacen bonita pareja.

— Hazel es mi hermana.

— ... igual hacen bonita pareja.

— Dijiste lo mismo cuando me viste con Cordelia, y con Reyna.

— Haces bonita pareja con todos... inclusive conmigo.

Nico ríe, y el guardia sólo asiente, también riendo. Era tonto pensar en eso.

— Pensaré en una buena candidata, para ser mi reina; y quien sabe, quizá podría tener un rey. Uno de ojos verdes.

— ¿pelirrojo?

— Probablemente.

 _Y se equivocaron._

El ángel se detiene a las orillas de uno de los muelles, que daban a las aguas del mar, inhala el aroma salado y el viento cálido le golpea el rostro con suavidad, en un instante tiene a Elijah a su lado.

— No me dijiste lo que pensabas de Aquiles—dice el otro, Nico le mira, está de perfil contemplando un punto lejano, su mirada yace perdida, pero su atención está en Nico.

— Aquiles, el más grande héroe, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

— Sobre el haberse fijado en alguien de su mismo sexo.

— No sé qué decir sobre eso.

— Él encontró a su Ágape—

— Lo sé.

— Tú también encontrarás a tu Ágape, no importa quien sea, lo vas a encontrar.

El de brunos mechones también contempla un punto lejano, y suspira.

— Pero no confundas a un Ágape... con un Eros.

— No lo haré...

— Eso espero.

 _Y se volvieron a equivocar._

Nico puede ver más allá de los otros barcos que están anclados a los muelles, esperando la hora de partir a sus patrias otra vez.

Elijah se comienza a alejar, caminando lejos de él, y sólo atina a seguirle, cuando voltea el aire se le escapa, un par de ojos verdes le miran directamente, su figura alta se recorta contra un cielo de un atardecer dorado, está más lejos de él, pero puede verle perfectamente. De cabellos negros y sonrisa radiante, que poco a poco se ensancha más a medida que le ve, el oji-verde se dio cuenta que él notó su presencia.

Siente una opresión, y es como si el sujeto tuviera algún tipo de fuerza de atracción, no puede alejar sus obsidianas de sus esmeraldas. No le ha visto nunca, y no es para mucho, Nico casi no conoce a otros príncipes, él asume que es un príncipe, tiene que serlo.

Decide sonreír también para el azabache, una sonrisa de lado, ¿coqueta? Quizá. Elijah posiblemente y ya esté en otro lugar, no ha notado su ausencia, es raro, pero qué más da.

En pocos minutos, Nicolò tiene frente a él al otro muchacho, es más alto que él.

— Buen día— saluda el más alto, con su sonrisa y sus ojos chispeantes.

— Buen día.

— ¿disfruta del festival?— se posa a su lado, y los dos avanzan.

— No mucho, el verano... no es mi estilo, mucha luz, no me agrada lo suficiente.

— Ya veo, a mí me encanta, es muy agradable, las mejores cosas siempre pasan en verano.

— O las peores...

— Lo que diga—ríe— nunca te he visto, ¿eres un príncipe?

— Sí—admite Nico, y el otro se detiene para extender su mano hacia él, y la estrecha.

— Príncipe Percy, de Atlántida.

— Las Tierras de Mar—espeta el pelinegro

— Así es.

— Por eso te gusta el verano.

— No más que a los del reino de las Tierras del Sol.

— Soy Nico Dí'Angelo, príncipe de Underworld, Italia.

— Un placer conocerte— sonríe Percy, y Nico piensa si no le duelen las mejillas

— Igualmente.

Al retomar la caminata, Percy retoma la conversación, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Nico.

— ¿Sabes? mi padre y la reina Atenea no se llevan demasiado bien, es un alivio y una gran sorpresa que aún ella no haya mandado a apresarme, sólo por pasear un rato por aquí.

— Algo así he oído.

— No estamos en tiempos para rivalidades.

— Exactamente. Pero son reyes, ya sabes como son.

— Lo sé.

— Mi hermana menor me ha dejado advertido sobre que no debo pensar en nada de amenazas de Cronos este día, no hoy.

— Vaya, suena igual a mi madre— carcajea un poco

Y entonces, Percy suelta aquellas palabras.

— Eres... sumamente interesante...

— En mi vida me han dicho algo así— espeta divertido Nico, y voltea a ver a Percy, quien al parecer le ha estado mirando todo este tiempo —¿debo sentirme halagado?

— No lo sé, ¿Cómo cree que debe sentirse?

— Supongo que halagado, viniendo de parte alguien también tan llamativo.

— ¿Llamativo?—es el turno de acongojarse de Percy.

— Llamativo, llamaste mi atención, es ya decir mucho.

¿Estaban coqueteando? Nico no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Pero le agrada la sensación que tiene ahora en su estómago, vagas mariposas que revolotean con sus alas esqueléticas.

Terminan con Percy muy cerca de él, que está recostado contra un pilar. Siente el aroma marino del príncipe, y siente su pudor en sus mejillas, tan ardientes.

— Supongo que es aquí donde debes apartarme de ti de un empujón.

— Algo así—concuerda Nico

— Es raro.

— ¿Y me lo dices a mí? Había estado hablando con mi escolta sobre lo raro que se me hacía un romance entre dos hombres. Además, debo informarte que...

— ¿estas comprometido?

— No... te acabo de conocer.

— ¿y eso importa?

— Mucho.

Percy se aleja de él, y luego con una reverencia planea retirarse, no sin antes haber plantado un beso en la mejilla pálida de Nico.

— Hasta otra ocasión, querido ángel, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar.

Nico sólo asiente, y el otro se marcha. Con su capa ondeante y desaparece en una esquina.

El príncipe italiano vuelve a tratar de asimilar, lo raro que se le ha hecho el conocer a Percy. Y es mejor que regrese a buscar a Elijah, Frank y a sus hermanas.

¿Qué había dicho Elijah?

 _No confundas a un Ágape con un Eros..._

Al parecer... estaría a punto de hacerlo...

 _Y que se sepa entonces que en un día de verano, aquel monarca hizo que el ángel se equivocara, todos se equivocaron, y su sentencia fatal firmaron._

 _El capricho fue más fuerte de lo que pensaron..._

* * *

 **¡Hola fantasmitas!**

 **No hay mucho que decir, salvo que no voy a actualizar en mucho tiempo debido a que esta semana y la otra tengo exámenes (mañana 7 de septiembre tengo 5 exámenes, la dvd xd) y bueno, eso...**

 **Este capítulo es~ antes de todos los sucesos que han pasado hasta ahorita, cuando se conocieron nuestros tórtolos y eso. No quedó muy bien. Y sobre Hazel/Nico... es que... me encantan, no puedo evitarlo xd**

 **El personaje Elijah (Mi versión de él, por así decirlo) está inspirado en el personaje de DontMessWithMyShip (De Wattpad) de su historia "Percico into Tartarus" (muy buena sí uwu) (Me encanta Elijah aunque no haya aparecido aún xd) (espero no morir por ponerlo aquí xd)**

 **Y mi amada Cordelia, sí, es una pequeña mención, pero ella aparecerá, es una de los protagonistas de "House Of Secrets" me gustó bastante ese libro.**

 **Ya no tengo nada que decir, así que... nos leemos la próxima.**

 **— Simon**


	8. PILOTO

**Esto me estaba emocionando, debía escribirlo.**

* * *

Pisando con fuerza y con rapidez, con agilidad atraviesa la trifulca de soldados y guardias que se aglomeran en la puerta, al entrar la oscuridad le rodea y parece engullirlo por completo, el cuarto tiene un fuerte aroma metálico, una bruma helada se levanta, y Percy se pregunta si todo está bien.

Aún puede escuchar como afuera los soldados y los guardias gritan, peleando entre sí, los guardias evitando que alguien más trate de entrar al cuarto del rey. Cían Howell y Frank Zhang le dejaron pasar a él, sabía que pronto Jason Grace también estaría ahí.

De pie ante el gran ventanal, donde el cristal se fragmenta en una telaraña fina, se yergue la figura delgada envuelta en seda negra del rey, de espaldas a él, con la mirada fija en algún punto lejano en el reino que se sume en una noche de tinieblas, que más allá hay un campo rojo donde aún crepita la carne expuesta en un fuego que se expande más, el silencio es sepulcral y los escalofríos no dejan de recorrer el cuerpo de Percy.

Con aires taciturnos se acerca hacia el rey, su rostro no pinta expresión alguna, lo único que hay son sus cristales rotos y vacíos y una línea recta donde antes hubo una sonrisa, Percy sabe que está en un proceso de acoplamiento, de compresión, de meditación.

Mató a un hombre... a Bryce Lawrence... y es difícil.

Sabe que hay lágrimas ahí, las hubo, o quizá no, de cierto modo le atormenta, el rey nunca llegó tan lejos en el campo de batalla, Elijah Fürst y Anum Armet, se encargaba de eso, pero fue necesario. Y ahora le parece tan distante, aunque sólo esté a un paso de él, rozando sus hombros. No hay espasmos y nada, está en total calma.

— Nico...

Parece salir de su trance, se aparta un poco; para verle mejor, no refleja nada aún...

— Percy...

Y Percy sólo puede pensar en envolverle con sus brazos, estrecharle y no soltarlo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ... No.

Le comprende.

— Yo sólo, quería decirte que...

— No hace falta.

Parece tan cansado, y tan débil; las horas en vela en la noche anterior le están haciendo estragos, todos están igual, es duro, y es la verdad, no pueden resistir por mucho que quiera.

Las alianzas de Gea y Cronos tomaron más fuerzas, Underworld empieza a sucumbir; Nico tiene a Elijah y Ethan en las trincheras de los límites de Underworld, con un grupo de soldados, mientras que el grupo de cazadoras de Thalia y Bianca avanzan por el oeste, y las Amazonas van por el este, Cronos atacaría por el Norte otra vez justo cuando el alba alumbrara las colinas marchitas.

La respiración corta de Nico suena con suavidad, se entrecorta a veces, pero sigue su ritmo normal, Percy cree que sigue en shock o en un proceso largo de asimilación.

— Soy patético—murmura, y su voz parece tan lejana, en vez de resonar entre las cuatro paredes; vaho se forma cuando habla, la temperatura está muy baja.

— No lo eres— intenta reprender.

— Lo soy, es decir… sólo mírame—

— Te miro.

— ¿Qué ves?—pregunta, y Percy sonríe con fraternal cariño.

— Veo a un hombre, que se ha sacrificado por el bien de su reino, has tomado la situación con mucha madurez, Nico, con madurez y valentía. Eres audaz.

— Por favor—chista, y su rostro se tizna de dolor—Nada está resultando, nada puede pararlos, ¿Qué fue lo que pensé? ¿Qué acaso yo podría detener a Cronos? ¿Qué yo podría matarlo? Ni siquiera puedo terminar de digerir la muerte de Bryce.

— Nico…

— Basta… todos vamos a morir.

A Percy le duele que Nico diga eso, no tiene la suficiente fe.

Nico perdió la fe.

* * *

 **Hola~! La mera verdad, es que pensaba hacerlo más extenso, pero la cosa fuerte se viene cuando tenga que venirse (?) Es más bien una prueba de lo que quiero que pase... más adelante, y sí, sólo quería dejarlos... ¿con intriga? quizá, idk.**

 **Nomás puro relleno ¿a poco no carnal? :v**  
 **Y sí... volví ;)**  
 **Gracias por leer~ por sus bellos comentarios, y eso uwu/**


End file.
